Le jour où une inconnue a arrêté de respirer
by Legolia
Summary: Personne n'a jamais compris Hermione. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, car elle ne vivra bien tôt plus.


Titre : Le jour où une inconnue a arrêté de respirer

Auteur : Légolia

Genre : Angst, Déprimant

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la géniale ( mais lente à écrire) J.K.Rowling.

Le jour où une inconnue a arrêté de respirer

Il pleuvait. Vous savez ces soirs où il pleut sans s'arrêter, que tout est gris. C'était un de ces jours-là. Je crois que personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'aimais tant ces journées. La vérité c'est que moi-même je ne le sais pas.

Depuis que je suis petite, on me dit que je suis intelligente, que j'ai du potentiel. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous savez quoi? J'ai aussi des sentiments. Ça non plus personne ne l'a jamais compris, surtout pas Potter et Weasley. Je suis restée avec eux pendant 6 ans. Jamais ils n'ont compris que je ne m'intéressais pas qu'aux livres. Pour Potter, j'étais l'intellectuelle, celle qui renseignait mais qui ne participait pas. Pour Weasley, j'étais simplement accro aux livres. Pour les autres j'étais…en fait, je n'existais pas pour les autres.

Lorsque la guerre envers Voldemort s'est déclarée, je m'y suis impliquée à cent pourcent. Lorsque mes parents ont été torturés puis tués, je n'ai pas pu les pleurer. Hermione Granger n'a pas de vrais sentiments, elle raisonne c'est tout! Vous voulez savoir?! C'est ça qu'ils pensaient!!

Flash-back

_Une jeune fille pleure dans un bureau spacieux mais qui paraît petit à cause de toutes les personnes qui sont entassées là. Elle pleure silencieusement. Deux garçons à côté d'elle se regardent en ayant l'air de se demander quoi faire. Un vieil homme parle à plusieurs adultes en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la fille. Un pli soucieux traverse son front. Des cernes marquent ses yeux, preuve qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis un bon moment._

_Il est de plus en plus énervé par les sanglots, même s'ils sont peu audibles, de la brune. Les autres aussi. Puis, d'un coup, il se retourne._

_Miss Granger, reprenez-vous je vous en prie, lance-t-il. Si vous êtes incapables de vous maîtriser, sortez d'ici. Nous vivons tous des moments difficiles._

_Elle relève la tête, choquée. C'est elle qui a élaboré tout le sortilège qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire. Il est compliqué et elle a fait des recherches pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de danger pour personne. Ils ne peuvent pas la jeter dehors comme ça!_

_Le professeur Dumbledore a raison ajoute une vieille femme. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de tout faire échouer._

_Mais…mais…balbutie la jeune femme. Vous, vous ne pouvez pas…Non ,vous ne…_

_Elle regarde autour d'elle. Il n'y a que des regards durs, indifférents ou qui la prennent en pitié. Personne pour prendre sa défense, pas même ses amis. Elle sort, comme anesthésiée._

Fin du flash-back 

Et encore, ce n'est pas là qu'elle les a lâché. Elle s'est calmée et le lendemain, elle a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rien du tout. Personne ne lui a dit un mot de réconfort ou quoi que ce soit. Elle a continué à se battre. En espérant que ça changerait, Qu'après la guerre, on la considérerait comme une humaine et non pas une machine à penser. Même pas.

Ça n'a jamais changé.

Pire. C'est devenu encore plus horrible. Elle a participé à la bataille finale. En tant qu'appât. Bien sûr, on lui avait demandé son avis mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou rester à Poudlard pour remplacer Pomfresh, l'infirmière, qui elle aussi se battait. Après la bataille, elle était grièvement blessée. On l'a soigné mais personne ne l'a veillé. Elle n'avait fait qu'être l'appât, après tout. Ce n'était pas un rôle à part entière.

Lorsque les médailles ont été remises, elle n'était même pas concernée. Point final. Potter, Weasley, Rogue et même Malfoy, oui. Mais pas elle.

Par la suite, ça été les blagues '_inside_', les réunions pour parler du bon vieux temps sans elle, etc. Elle n'existait plus.

Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle est ici. Elle a acheté un billet d'avion pour le Mexique, a fouillé jusque dans la forêt amazonienne et a trouvé cet ancien temple inca. C'est ici qu'elle veut mourir. Loin de la cruauté de la race des hommes. Elle pénètre dans le temple et admire les moulures et les peintures sur les murs. Comment une telle civilisation peut-elle disparaître? Un peuple si près de la magie. Peut-être le saura-t-elle bientôt…Mais à présent, elle n'espère plus rien.

Elle se couche sur l'autel et sort un poignard qu'elle a trouvé dans les environs. La lame est restée tranchante malgré tous ces siècles. Elle le lève et l'abat. Il pénètre exactement là où se trouve son cœur. Peut-être se réincarnera-t-elle en une panthère noire comme la nuit…Si oui, elle se vengera, elle le jure. Mais maintenant elle est heureuse de sa décision. Tout d'un coup, tout lui apparaît plus clair. Elle comprend les différents mécanismes de la vie. Elle voit l'histoire de toute la planète en une fraction de seconde, y compris la fin des Incas. Elle ferme les yeux.

C'était le 17 juillet 2005. Ce jour-là, Hermione Granger, celle que personne n'a jamais vraiment compris, a arrêté de respirer.

Note de l'auteur : Dans la fin, on sort pas mal d'Harry Potter mais bon…C'est ma première fic et j'aimerais avoir des avis pour voir si vous avez aimé ça!…ou pas!

Léga


End file.
